


Gazoline

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "Я вас люблю, - хоть я бешусь,Хоть это труд и стыд напрасный..."





	Gazoline

\- Ты нарываешься, - голос Нико спокойный и размеренный, но глаза прожигают дыры. 

Хамес молчит, упрямо поджав губы. 

\- Вчера. Что это было? Желтая карточка на ровном месте. А потом ты еще и убежал, как обиженный ребенок.

\- Я не ребенок! - наконец взрывается Хамес. 

\- Голос на меня не повышай, - угрожающе говорит Нико. 

\- А не то что? Отшлепаешь меня? Да у тебя кишка тонка! Ты как импотент, умеешь только глазеть, сделать что-то силенок не хватает!

Нико сжимает кулаки и еле сдерживает себя от того чтобы вжать Хамеса в стену. 

\- Отстранение на три матча, - вместо этого говорит он. 

\- Иди ты на хуй! Что, раз не можешь трахнуть меня как мужик, решил выебать вот этим? Я итак просиживаю на банке все важные игры, хотя ты отлично знаешь, на что я способен! 

\- А еще я знаю про твою травму и знаю, что ты до сих пор полностью не восстановился. 

Хамес чуть усмиряет пыл, но все еще смотрит на Нико так, будто готов накинуться на него в любой момент.

Нико и сам чуть подрагивает от напряжения. Дерьмо. Как же он попал. Как же он ненавидит себя и Хамеса в этот момент. Потому что он должен быть профессионалом. Должен думать о команде, стратегии, тактике, а вместо этого мечется между похотью и нежностью, между безумием и безрассудством. 

Нико хочет обнять Хамеса и шептать ему о том какой он драгоценный. О том что Нико переживает за его здоровье и готов пожертвовать игрой, потому что накануне доктора сообщили тренерскому штабу что Хамес жаловался на дискомфорт в колене. 

Нико хочет вжать Хамеса в стену, впиться поцелуем в его губы. Хамес так и напрашивается на то, чтобы Нико его отшлепал, вытрахал из него всю спесь. 

С самого первого дня Хамес стал для него испытанием. В молодом колумбийце сочетались невинность больших карих глаз и абсолютно развратный рот. Солнечные улыбки и томные, дразнящие взгляды. Нико не понял вовремя, как он попал. 

Поначалу Нико даже не думал, что легкий флирт перерастет во что-то большее. Внимание кого-то столь молодого и яркого льстило ему. Хамес даже не пытался скрывать своего интереса. Заглядывал преданно в глаза, тяжело вздыхал и прикусывал губу каждый раз, когда Нико к нему прикасался. 

В какой-то момент это перестало быть невинным флиртом. В какой-то момент Нико понял, что готов наплевать на все и взять то, что Хамес так бесстыдно предлагал. В тот день они оказались вдвоем в его кабинете. Хамес присел на краешек стола и положил свою руку на руку Нико. А потом обе их руки оказались на бедре Хамеса. Нико чудом удалось остановиться тогда. Хотелось погладить это сильное бедро, встать с кресла, раздвинуть ноги Хамеса и...

После того дня Нико стал избегать Хамеса, как огня. Не оставался с ним наедине. Был вежлив и профессионален, но отводил взгляд каждый раз, когда Хамес на него смотрел. 

Нико не знал, что делать. Не знал как совладать с огнем, полыхавшим внутри. 

Хамес вначале был расстроен и не понимал, что произошло. А потом как будто взбесился. Провоцировал его сознательно. Замыкался в себе. Смотрел с тоской. Грубил. 

Нико понимал, что губит сейчас их обоих. Что его карьера вот-вот пойдет по пизде потому что он не может сосредоточиться на своей работе. Что Хамес скоро совсем озвереет на банке и, либо уйдет в другой клуб, либо нарвется на скандал в Баварии. 

По-хорошему им давно уже надо было поговорить, но Нико боялся оставаться с Хамесом наедине. Правильно боялся. 

После матча с Аяксом он все же не выдержал и решил поговорить с Хамесом серьезно. В результате они оказались на волосок от того чтобы разорвать друг друга на куски и разгромить его кабинет. Нико знал, что если дотронется сейчас до Хамеса - их уже ничто не остановит. Воздух звенел от возбуждения. 

Хамес облизал губы. Нико прикрыл глаза и начал молиться всем богам, прося их о помощи. 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что таким образом заботишься обо мне? - спрашивает Хамес, глядя на него в упор. - Считаешь, что раз у меня когда-то там была травма, я не смогу выйти на поле и отыграть нормально матч? Думаешь я настолько слаб? 

Нико не знает, что ответить. Сейчас любое его слово может спровоцировать то, чего они оба хотят, но не могут себе позволить. 

Хамес тоже молчит. Ждет. 

Невероятным усилием воли Нико отступает на шаг назад. Потом еще. И еще. Пока не оказывается на противоположном конце кабинета. 

\- Можешь быть свободен, - говорит он Хамесу, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что занят изучением первых подвернувшихся под руку бумаг. - О том что с тобой делать мы решим, посовещавшись тренерским штабом. 

Нико слышит злой короткий смешок и то как закрывается за Хамесом дверь. 

Можно выдохнуть. 

Как же он ненавидит себя и Хамеса в этот момент.


End file.
